The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja occidentalis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hoogi023’. ‘Hoogi023’ represents a new cultivar of northern white cedar, an evergreen tree grown for landscape use and particularly useful for hedging.
The new Thuja originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Thuja occidentalis ‘Smaragd’ (not patented) that was growing in a container at the Inventor's nursery in Ederveen, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in 2012 in Ederveen, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.